


Musings on a Train

by Skybirdday



Series: Fandom Universe [2]
Category: Crusade
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: In one of the bullet cars, Galen meets one of Matthew's crew.





	Musings on a Train

Disclaimer: the character of Galen belongs to J. Michael Straczynski and Mia is mine. 

It was night when he boarded the Excalibur, moving silently as a wraith. After docking and securing his ship, he walked slowly from the hanger through the ship. He noticed that the corridors are empty and quiet. Sometimes he preferred this over the normal bustle on the ship during waking hours. His journey led him to his destination - the bullet cars. Since he was in no urge to sleep, he would ride on one of the cars until he decided it was time to visit Matthew. Although sometimes he knew that Matthew didn't seem to appreciate his 'sudden' reappearances. . . When the car stopped and the doors opened, he went inside the car as the doors closed behind him.  
After taking his seat, he remembered being accosted twice by other people - one, Dureena Nafeel, a thief who hoped that he would teach her his Technomage secrets, and two,  
Lt. John Matheson, a telepath who was simply curious about him and his people. Galen sighed as he leaned back. What was that old Earth saying? Three times the charm. He  
remembered that certain events were to happen three times in a row. Soon enough there would be a third person to disturb his solitude.  
"Aren't you the Technomage known as Galen?" said a voice suddenly.  
Galen turned and looked around in the car for the owner of the voice. He saw the person sitting across from him, brown hair in a bun and wearing one of the new red and  
grey uniforms, wearing the jacket of the old black uniform on top. "And you are?"  
"My name is Lt. Mia Dorlan."  
"Dorlan? That name sounds familiar. Are you one of Matthew's pilots?"  
Mia smiled and nodded. "You can tell? Did you foresee meeting me?"  
Galen smiled softly. "That is within my powers, but I check on the Excalibur from time to time and Matthew mentioned your name. It takes no magic really. What do you think of those new uniforms?"  
Mia frowned. "I prefer the old uniforms. The new are more fit for a fashion runway than practical use."  
"You know, Matthew told me the same thing."  
"I was wondering. Why do you Captain Gideon 'Matthew'?"  
"I saved him once ten years ago."  
"May I please hear the story?"  
"If you must," said Galen as he began his tale. Mia did not disturb him as he talked until he finished.  
"Did Captain Gideon regret being saved?"  
"I don't know. Then he merely thanked me. Now I do not know if he does or not."  
Mia then got up from her seat and said "Thank you for the tale. I have to go to bed. We search for another world tomorrow. It's past midnight. Two hours have passed since you came in."  
"And why did you choose this car?"  
"I was searching to be by myself for a little awhile like you. Good night, Galen."  
He nodded to her. "Good night, Lt. Dorlan," as he watched her walk to the door as the car stopped and the door opened as she left the car. A minute later, the door closed and  
the car moved again, leaving the Technomage alone with his thoughts.

END

**Author's Note:**

> When Crusade was on air back in 1999, I had an idea to feature Galen meeting one of the  
crew and their interactions throughtout the five year period. Originally, there were to  
be five stories and later on in trying to rewrite, I decided to do a long novella. However,  
after several years and waning interest, I finished it into this short story. Enjoy.  
(in the story, Mia makes a similar remark that Captain Gideon makes in one of  
the episodes, the one where they get new uniforms).


End file.
